The present invention relates to a cleaner device used to clean the lens of a headlamp on a motor vehicle.
The surfaces of lenses of automobile headlamps are easily soiled, and the intensity of the illumination provided by the headlamps can be greatly reduced due to films of dirt, mud or dust adhering thereto. Consequently, there has been proposed a cleaner device designed to remove such a film in which a spurt of a cleaning fluid such as water is jetted against the lens for a fixed interval of time. In such a device, typically, a spurt of water is supplied at a rate of about 120 cc/sec for about 0.65 second, i.e., about 78 cc of water in total is supplied.
In case dust and dirt remains after one washing using the conventional cleaner, washing must be repeated until the dust and dirt is sufficiently removed. Consequently, a large quantity of cleaning fluid, and hence a large cleaning fluid tank, are necessary. However, little space is available for installing a cleaning fluid tank under the hood of a modern automobile.